


Schooling and Sensuality

by Salamandriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Professor Sebastian, Professors, Smut, Student Jim, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandriod/pseuds/Salamandriod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I had a one night stand the night before I started a college class and whoops I accidentally banged the professor' AU</p><p>AKA How Jim ensured that he'd get an A (not that he needed anything more than his own brain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooling and Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post by susie1x1. The prompt was "i had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR" au and then this happened. I realized partway through writing this that I haven't written smut in any form in ages? So apologies for that.

Most of the time, Jim absolutely _hated_ going out and getting utterly smashed. Most of the time he elected to stay inside and work on one odd project or the other, but tonight was not most nights. He was out celebrating in the barest sense of the word. He’d managed to complete his first major job that he’d been hired for, a few hundred pounds to plan out how to break into an office building after hours. It was s trivial job, really, but he needed the money, and he needed word about his skills to spread.

 

That was the main reason that he was sitting at the bar in the pub nearest to his university, but he also wanted to let himself enjoy one last night before a new semester stared up again in the morning. Not that his schooling was any issue to him at all, he was easily the smartest person on campus. Unfortunately class starting up again meant that part of his free time would be taken up again, preventing him from completing any jobs he did get in a swift amount of time. Still, he wanted his degree, even with all of the hassle.

 

The pub he was at was fairly quiet, which was just the reason that Jim liked it so much. Even on the nights that he _wanted_ to be out, he still couldn’t stand the ruckus that a pub usually entailed. This night, however, it seemed to be even quieter than usual, dampening his excitement slightly. He sighed softly and lifted his drink to his mouth, intending to finish it off and head out. Surely even staying in his room would be more fun than this.

 

Just as he threw back his head to drain his glass, a stranger slid into the seat beside him, ordering two beers. Jim set his glass down when he was done, turning to eye the stranger. As much as he wanted to chew him out for having the audacity to sit next to him, he looked rather attractive in the dim light. Tall, fairly muscular, clean shaven, and just a few years older than himself. Perhaps, he thought, his night was about to get a little more interesting.

 

“Two beers? Must be an alcoholic,” Jim drawled, turning to face the stranger a bit more with a smirk.

 

“Here I was, thinking I’d be nice and get something for someone as pretty as you,” the man said, giving Jim a wink.

 

He considered the stranger for a moment as he contemplated a scathing retort, but the bartender returning with a pair of drinks interrupted him. He huffed, picking his up to take a sip. “Jim.”

 

“Sebastian. You here alone or what?” the other asked, grinning behind his beer.

 

Jim shook his head, “No, just a night to myself. Just celebrating a job well done.” An illegal job well done, but a celebration nonetheless, not that Sebastian had to know that.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, though he paused to contemplate his words over a long sip of beer. “Celebrating by going out to a pub alone, eh? Surely that isn’t all you had in mind, is it?” he drawled.

 

“Depends. Do you have a better idea on how to celebrate?”

 

“Oh, I can think of one or two. They all involve you getting into my bed, though.”

 

Jim snorted over his beer, unable to hold in his laughter at that. “How _predictable_. But I suppose you aren’t _half_ bad looking, and not much is going on here,” he drawled, glancing around the rest of the pub. “You’re going to have to wait a little bit, though. Don’t want to make myself look that easy.”

 

“No one will have to know how easy you are but us,” Sebastian promised, giving him a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quick trip back to Sebastian’s flat, Jim noted. It seemed they both enjoyed the distance that the pub was to their homes. The entire way, Sebastian had his arm around Jim, not so subtly groping his arse.

 

The moment that the door was shut behind him, Sebastian was pressing him up against it, mouth against his throat and hands slinking under the hem of his shirt. Jim couldn’t help a groan, letting his head fall back with a thump against the door. He didn’t keep his hands to himself, his own sliding down the front of Sebastian’s trousers to feel his erection.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, giving the other’s cock a squeeze. It felt huge in his slender hand, and he was sure that it would only get bigger.

 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Sebastian teased, lips against his jaw. “If you don’t want-“  


“Shut up. I want it inside of me,” Jim retorted sharply, his voice breathy. “I’m sure you’ve heard that, also.”

 

“Damn right I have,” the other agreed. He pressed one last open mouthed kiss to Jim’s throat, then pulled his hands out of his shirt so they could slide down his sides. Without warning, he hiked his legs up over his hips, easily lifting Jim into the air and carrying off towards his room.

 

Like he weighed nothing more than a pillow, Sebastian tossed Jim down onto his bed, letting himself follow a moment later. The two writhed against each other for a moment, a tangle of limbs and clothes until finally Sebastian managed to get Jim’s shirt off of him, tossing it unceremoniously to the side. The rest of their clothing followed in short order, leaving more skin open for their lips and fingers to explore.

 

Jim’s hands slid down Sebastian’s chest, tracing the lines of a few faded scars, almost wanting to hear the stories behind them, had he nothing else on his mind. He followed the scars down the other’s abdomen, then let his fingers glide down to Sebastian’s cock, giving it a few gentle strokes.

 

Sebastian groaned, his hands hesitating over Jim’s torso as he enjoyed his hands on his cock, but quickly regained himself. He toyed with each of his nipples, letting the smaller man writhe against him, then let his hand slide lower to fondle Jim’s cock. “You’re smaller than I expected,” he teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw to dissipate any anger at the comment.

 

“I’m fucking normal sized, you fuckin’ giant,” Jim retorted, shooting the older man a glare. “Do you insult all of your guests before you shag them, or just ones that you like?”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave Jim’s cock a few more strokes before pulling his hand away, leaning over to rummage through a drawer. “Nah, just you. Guess that makes you special, and all,” he drawled. He kept rummaging around for a moment, then finally returned his full attention to Jim, this time with a bottle of lube and a condom packet in his hand. He dropped the condom onto the bed beside them, within easy reach for later. For now he just worked on lubing up his fingers and making sure that it wasn’t terribly cold.

 

Jim kept grinding himself against Sebastian as he waited, occupying his hands by groping every muscle that he could possibly feel. The moment that the first finger pressed inside of him he went still, his mouth opening into a little ‘o.’ The stillness lasted for a brief moment before he was writhing again, trying to work that one finger farther into him.

 

Sebastian was nothing if not efficient, too eager himself to waste too much time teasing the smaller man. He pressed a second finger into Jim the moment that he thought he was ready, earning himself a beautiful moan from his lips.  “So fuckin’ pretty,” he growled into Jim’s neck. He worked a third finger in shortly after that, now trying to reach and figure out just were Jim’s prostate was hiding.

 

The moment the tip of his finger brushed against it was obvious with the way that Jim jerked against him, his head falling back against the pillow. “More,” he demanded once the moment had passed, rolling his hips down into Sebastian’s hands.

 

Sebastian was more than happy to oblige, continuously working his fingers in and out of Jim and just teasing at his prostate. After a few too long moments of teasing he finally pulled his fingers out, sure that Jim was prepared enough for him.

 

Jim whined as the fingers left him feeling empty, immediately trying to grab one of Sebastian’s wrists to get him to put it back. “Hurry up, tiger,” he growled, voice laced with authority.

 

Sebastian just chuckled at that, “Whatever you say, _kitten_.” He worked quickly to tear the condom open and roll it over himself, then squirted out a bit more lube to slick himself up, just to make sure that he didn’t accidently hurt Jim. Within a moment the head of his cock was pressed up against Jim’s hole and sliding inside. Sebastian barely had a chance to enjoy the feeling before Jim was writhing beneath him, more than eager for him to start moving.

 

He complied without complaint, setting a quick pace that Jim easily matched. Sebastian occupied his hands with exploring Jim’s body, trying to discover which bits made him tick. Running his hands down the smaller man’s sides made him wriggle and break their tempo for a moment, but even more amusingly was the way that he yelped when he pinched his nipple.

 

Jim’s hand’s hadn’t changed much, still finding more skin and muscle to grope in poor attempts to pull the larger man closer to him, to make him move faster. “You fuckin-“ he gasped, curling his fingers into Sebastian’s back, not caring when he felt something wet well around his nails.

 

“What was that?” Sebastian panted, slowing his thrusts down to a crawl, smirking down at Jim.

 

Jim dug his nails deeper into Sebastian’s back, growling lowly. “You’re a _fuckin’ bastard_ ,” he hissed. “Now fuckin’ hurry up!”

 

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to seal his lips over Jim’s and picked up his pace again. He gave his nipple one last flick, then slid one of his hands down between their bodies to wrap around Jim’s cock, his lips twitching up a little at how small it was. He stroked him in time with is thrusts, focusing entirely on Jim’s orgasm.

 

“Come on kitten, come for me,” he panted, pushing through and doing everything he could to make sure that each thrust of his hips hit the other’s prostate. He kept his gaze locked on Jim’s face, even as his mouth worried the skin of his throat to leave his mark there.

 

His efforts paid off soon enough, and with only a few thrusts more Jim was coming in his hand with a shout of his name, making Sebastian grin into his neck. Jim clenched around him, the roll of his hips stuttering with the force of his orgasm as he arched off the bed.

 

Sebastian wasn’t long in following Jim over the edge, not after witnessing the masterpiece that his orgasm face was. He was far quieter when he came, biting into Jim’s shoulder to muffle a groan that sounded suspiciously like the other’s name.

 

They lied together like that for a few minutes once Sebastian pulled himself out of Jim and tossing the condom aside. He wrapped one arm around the other’s middle protectively, dragging him close to bury his nose into his hair. After a few moments Sebastian heard Jim mumble something about a bathroom, but by the time his brain could have pieced together exactly what he was saying he had already passed out.

 

Jim cursed as he awoke again a few hours later, though the windows were still dark. He was still curled up in Sebastian’ arms, his arse sore and a headache creeping into his mind. He carefully unwrapped himself from the older man’s arms, being sure not to wake him, then hunted down the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

He glanced at Sebastian briefly when he returned, contemplating leaving a note for the man, then decided against it. He was to be a criminal, after all, he didn’t need to risk leaving his information about with strangers, even ones who were pretty good shags. He silently collected his clothes, feeling a bit gross as he put them on, then slipped out the door without a word and headed back to his room on campus.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Jim’s classes rolled around, not a single person around him could tell that anything was wrong with him. The only hint that something might have transpired the night before was the scarf around his neck, hiding the mark that Sebastian had left on his neck. The worst thing for Jim was his headache, but he did his best to fight it off by keeping his water bottle with him at all times.

 

His first few classes had gone well enough, not that they were any trouble in the first place. Maths and physics, he was sure that he knew more than the professors he had, anyway. Unfortunately, as much of a genius as he was, he still dreaded his Comparative Literature class, even if he had elected to take it.

 

He arrived early to the lecture hall as usual, taking his preferred seat in the center of one of the first few rows, perfect for seeing everything. He got himself settled within a few minutes as the rest of the students filtered in around him, and to occupy himself he pulled out his phone, seeing if anyone else wanted to hire him for a job.

 

“Time to get started! Welcome to comparative literature.”

 

Jim _knew_ that voice, that was Sebastian’s voice, _he couldn’t possibly be-_

 

He snapped his head up, eyes wide as he made eye contact with his professor and the man that he had slept with the night before. They both just stared at each other in shock for a moment, creating an awkward silence that hung over the class, not that most of them card or noticed.

 

Sebastian regained his senses first, continuing on with his lecture, though not without a tinge of red on his cheeks. He avoided looking at Jim as much as possible, instead working perhaps too hard to engage the back of the lecture hall in their topic. After the initial shock had passed for Jim, though, he could only grin and sit back, chuckling to himself as he jotted down the occasional note.

 

Time seemed to pass all too quickly for Jim, but soon enough the hour was over and all the other students were eager to get out. He lingered, though, taking his time to pack his bag again. Once he was sure that no one bothersome would be around, he sauntered up to the podium at the front, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Well, well, _tiger_ , I didn’t expect someone like you to be working here,” he drawled, leaning up against the podium.

 

Sebastian shot him a glare, though he could tell that it lacked any fire behind it. “And I certainly didn’t expect you to be a student, _kitten_ ,” he retorted. “Though I suppose I should have, you did look rather young.”

 

“You didn’t have a problem with how young I looked last night, did you?”  Jim grinned, flicking his tongue out over his lips. “Don’t worry, I’m not as young as I look. I’m 21.”

 

“21 or not, I still shouldn’t be sleeping with my students.” Sebastian looked away at that, turning his focus to gathering his own books, as if that was supposed to signal that their conversation was over.

 

Jim obviously wasn’t buying into that, and he immediately reached out and snatched up one of Sebastian’s books, forcing him to pay attention. “Look, I’m willing to keep this quiet if you are. Besides, I thought you said that I was _special?_ ”

 

Sebastian finally looked up at Jim, fixing him with a flat glare for a moment before sighing. “You’re right, I did say that. Just don’t expect to be able to hold anything from last night over me while you’re in this class. The semester will pass by quickly enough, then you won’t have to deal with me anymore,” he replied firmly.

 

“Deal with you anymore?” Jim asked, a bit confused. “I don’t quite follow.”

 

“Not staying until morning and not leaving a note? Hardly seemed like you wanted to see me again,” he explained. “Though now I understand why you left, to get to class on time, and all.”

 

“I didn’t leave a note for some… work reasons, not because you were a bad fuck,” Jim answered coolly, looking straight into Sebastian’s eye. “Certainly better than any of my peers here. So if you’re willing…”

 

Sebastian’s face rose at Jim’s explanation, a devious grin pulling the corners of his lips up. “Oh, I am more than willing, especially if it means seeing you in scarves more often than not. Looks nice, like that,” he teased. “And work reasons?”

 

Jim hissed some curses at the man at the mention of his scarf, subconsciously tugging it up a little to cover his face. “Yes, _work_ reasons. I can’t get into it now. Maybe another time, if you stick around long enough.”

 

“I think you’ll find that I’m a bit hard to get rid of, kitten.”

 

“We’ll see,” Jim retorted with a smirk. Contented, he handed Sebastian’s book back to him, letting him finish packing up.

 

“Lunch?” Sebastian asked, slinging his back over his shoulder and looking at Jim.

 

“You’re paying, Mr Moran,” Jim sneered playfully, already walking out.

 

Sebastian caught up to him in a few long strides, falling nicely into step with him, but not without a quick grab of his arse.

 

“You fuckin’ _bastard_ ,” Jim hissed under his breath, swatting Sebastian’s arm away from him.

 

Sebastian just grinned at him smugly. “That’s Professor Fuckin’ Bastard to you,” he teased, finally falling silent as they walked out into the rest of campus.


End file.
